


Малыш и Карлсон

by Longtales



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: драбблы (от G до PG-13) [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtales/pseuds/Longtales
Summary: Тони, который живет на крыше.





	Малыш и Карлсон

Локи сердито пнул валявшуюся под ногами консервную банку и хлопнул дверью. На душе было противно, хоть он и сделал все правильно. Защитники животных, наверное, уже довезли пса до ветеринарной клиники, а его хозяина упрятали за решетку, но все равно на душе кошки скребли. Ему ничего не стоило поехать следом в приют и взять оттуда какую-нибудь симпатичную псину или ласкового котенка, но, будь все проклято, сейчас он и себя не мог содержать, что уж говорить о животном.

Итак, Локи чувствовал себя совершенно одиноким, оказавшись в чужом городе, без родных и друзей. Он только-только устроился на новой работе и знал шапочно пару коллег и шефа. По вечерам тишину в его квартире нарушал только шум вентилятора в системном блоке.

Поужинав, он, вместо того чтобы вернуться к прерванной компании в игре, подошел к окну. Тут ему повезло. Подоконник оказался таким широким, что он мог, как ванильная девочка, закутаться в клетчатый плед с целым термосом кофе и задумчиво пялиться на улицу. Однако Локи не курил ментоловых сигарет, ванильной девочкой не был и плед подходящий не купил. Вместо этого он распахнул створки, решив, что пора все-таки проветрить, и замер, заметив какую-то странную движущуюся точку вдалеке.

Точка петляла в воздухе, делала опасные кульбиты и достаточно быстро приближалась. Настолько быстро, что увлеченно следящий за ней Локи не успел закрыть окно. К нему подлетел странный мужик в доспехах, выкрашенных в кричащей красно-золотой гамме, и завис, гудя вырывающимся из сопел горячим воздухом. Он сделал пару кругов, явно рисуясь, и грациозно оперся о створку окна.

— Простите, у вас можно тут приземлиться? — вежливо спросил мужик, подняв забрало.

Честно говоря, непонятно было, почему Локи сразу решил, что в доспехах кто-то мужского пола. Там мог оказаться кто угодно, даже сексапильная мексиканка с обложки февральского выпуска «Плейбоя». Однако он не ошибся.

— Чего? — глупо спросил лупающий глазами Локи.

— Ну, что-что, посадку давай, — деловито зажужжал «Карлсон». — Не видишь, топливо кончается.

— П-пожалуйста, садитесь, — никогда потом Локи не мог объяснить свое решение. Только тем, что находился в состоянии шока.

— Так, продолжаем разговор! — мужик уселся, закинув ногу на ногу. — Как тебя зовут?

— Малы… Тьфу! — рассердился Локи. — Меня зовут Локи.

Вообще-то он не собирался больше ничего говорить, но на лице у его «Карлсона» появилось какое-то совершенно очарованное выражение, он скользнул по Локи взглядом, и тот как-то внезапно понял, что больше ему никогда не придется сидеть в одиночестве.

— Я гораздо лучше какой-нибудь собаки, — утвердительно сказал мужик. — Хочешь, покатаю?


End file.
